1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector mechanism, a connector, an electronic device, a garment and a physiological sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices often include electronic components that may be mechanically and electrically coupled to one another or detached from one another. Mechanical coupling physically engages the electronic components in a desired manner and electrical connection enables exchange of electric signals between the components.
In prior art, electronic components may be interconnected with mechanical quick-couplers, such as various latching mechanisms. Electrical connections may be carried out, for instance, by coupling wires to wire adapters.
Prior art solutions have drawbacks that mechanical quick-couplers and wire adapters are difficult to use and their working reliability is poor. Therefore, it is useful to search for other approaches to implement connector mechanisms.